1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for computing Fourier series coefficients for mask layouts used in modern optical lithography processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,174 B2 describes a “Method for Checking the Printability of a Lithography Target.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,3758 B2 describes a “A System and Method For Lithography Simulation.”
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 20090083692 A1 describes a “Flash-Based Anti-Aliasing Techniques for High-Accuracy High Efficiency Mask Synthesis.”
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 20050185159 A1 describes “A Fast Model-Based Optical Proximity Correction.”
There is a need to calculate the Fourier coefficients for 2D mask design in a manner that is less time-consuming and avoids the introduction of aliasing.